


Worth a Wait

by Chocolatos



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatos/pseuds/Chocolatos
Relationships: Kim Gwiboon/Kim Jonghyun





	Worth a Wait

_"Gwiboon, once you step out of the house, you're not allowed to cry for home or whine. Do you understand?"_

She understood.

Gwiboon perfectly understood what she would face when she took Jonghyun's hand and walked away from her family. She held back her tears and Jonghyun squeezed her hand, sending her a worried glance. She returned the concern with a smile. He loved her and that was enough to make her feel alive.

Or she thought so.

Because there was a time like this, a few times in a month when Gwiboon's head slowly got tired drawing mental pictures of home. She thought she was indeed a spoilt and ungrateful daughter. She missed her mother's nagging.

Jonghyun would cast her a glance, raising his eyebrows and giving her a questioning look. She would again tell him that she was okay. 

Gwiboon would distract herself from thinking about her parents by shopping, something she usually liked to do. Shopping was good, It was good, the feeling was supposedly good. it was… Until she found herself wandering around the shops buying whatever her eyes lied on.

There were days when she munched on cakes, cookies, noodles, take out meals, and whatever-unhealthy-fattening-foods she could find. It once amused her. Until she grew tired tasting the same weird stuff for two months straight. She felt like crying but then she remembered that she was not allowed to whine. Gwiboon wanted to tell Jonghyun: about the hollow in her heart, the pain, the doubt. But Gwiboon stopped herself. Jonghyun also left his family for her. She couldn't be selfish and whine.

 _You love him so much, don't you?_ She heard voices in her head mocking.

_You also love the way your body moves and follows the beat. You wanted to be a dancer. This is the only way._

Gwiboon assured herself that things would be okay. She had Jonghyun. He was the only person that could keep her grounded. 

She closed her eyes and started dancing, letting her body follow the music. She danced until her body ached. Gwiboon held back the tears by biting the inside part of his mouth. Her eyelashes fluttered and nose wrinkled, seeing how her toenails were a horrible mess. They were all bleeding. Gwiboon felt her limbs tangled and her body was in pain. She suddenly felt boneless.

Gwiboon took a bag of ice cubes and sat in the corner, pressing the ice pack to her foot for quite a while before dragging herself out to pick out the laundry. How domestic.

It was at 3 am. Gwiboon missed her comfortable bed, the time when she got her meal ready, got her clothes washed, or when she could order anyone around. However, she was not in a term where she could argue, because she chose to be in this way. She was not allowed to whine. Gwiboon chose to be here with Jonghyun, not there at home.

Clenched her heart, Gwiboon lifted the basket full of dirty laundry. A frowned was seen on her face upon realizing some of them were not even hers. But then she smiled, remembered that sometimes, Jonghyun washed her clothes for her. A bit calm she became, and then pushed the door open. Her grin widened. There was a familiar figure standing half asleep against the wall. 

Jonghyun smiled when he saw her, reaching out for her. He walked slowly, taking the basket from her. He let Gwiboon nuzzled into the crook of his neck a while.

“I miss them, Jjong,” she whispered and he chuckled softly.

“I know." He tightened his hug and placed his lips on my forehead. "It’s worth a wait, Gwiboon. It's worth a wait.”

She knew it would be worth a wait. 


End file.
